


Thanksgiving

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Holiday, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Thanksgiving dinner with  ian family.





	Thanksgiving

Mickey really enjoyed Ian’s whole family, and even Lip. He liked them-  
they had passion, a heart and love that he never had growing up. The only thing he had in his family growing up was pain. 

Mickey never knew love, or family love. They never said ‘I love you’, or anything. They never celebrated Christmas, and it was just pain.

 

Pain. Only pain. And something Ian taught him was how to love. It was the hardest. It was a bittersweet thanksgiving, and it was the first time Mickey ever had one.

“You should know - your family went all out for me,” said Mickey, getting dressed up.

Ian smiled, “yeah babe, it is kind of a big deal, having you there.”

"I know, but what if I fuck this up?”

"Really Mick, you’ll be fine. You’re not Monica, so you will do just fine.”

 

It was true, Ian’s mother tried to kill her self on Thanksgiving a few years ago,  
and this was Mickey’s very first real Thanksgiving.

Mickey was dressed in blue jeans and a dark red dress shirt. 

He looks super fucking hot, thought Ian.

“Damn Mick, you should dress up more = it’s kind of fucking hot like this,” smirked Ian.

 

Mickey blushed and shouted, “Fucker, can we go?"

 

“Yeah, come here,” he smiled, pulling Mickey into his arms and kissing him softly. "Thank you, Mick.”

"For what?"

 

“Giving me and my family Thanksgiving. It’s truly a blessing.”

"Shut up man, lets roll - enough with this girly shit," Mickey said, walking out to cold night air. 

He watched his boyfriend get into their car and got it started. He smiled and looked back at his home. Thanks Ian for giving me better family.


End file.
